True and False
by The Black Maiden
Summary: It's not as if I hate it, but I don't like to pretend. Acting like I'm happy, I just want it to end...It's not as if I hate it, but I have to ask why. Now I am going...to take back what was mine. ONESHOT, SHOUJO-AI, SUIGIN/BARA


**Hello, all, I'm back.**

**Yeah, I know I haven't finished "No Lustfull Deed" yet, or anything for that matter, but I had a sudden brain spike and I had to write it down to share with all of you. Unlike other times, for those of you who know me, I have decided to try my hand at a yuri pair. I'm not used to it (I usually write about hetro-pairs) so I may be a bit inexperianced, but I recently came to love this pairing, no matter how unusual it is. Yeah, Suigintou/Barasuishou is pretty rare. I'm surprised there wern't more fics on it, but oh well.**

**Now I'll stop talking and let you read.**

* * *

_It's not as if I hate it,_

_But I don't like to pretend._

_Acting like I'm happy,_

_I just want it to end._

"Oh, my dear sister."

How many times had Suigintou called her that? Her "sister?" She knew. They all knew. They weren't fools.

Barasuishou was no one's sister.

She sobbed even harder as Suigintou whispered those words. Clinging to the doll's black dress, her whole body wracked and shuddered as the tears flowed from her eyes.

Barasuishou felt Suigintou's grip tighten around her. "Oh, my sister. my dear, darling sister."

"S-STOP IT!" Barasuishou cried, pulling away from her. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! I…I'm not your sister! I'm not! I'm a fake! My father stole someone else's appearance and had me wear it! I'm not even close to being a true Rozen Maiden! I barely even have…" She gripped her hair with shaky hands. "I…don't even have…a Rosa Mystica…"

_Red eyes like fire,_

_That radiate life._

_A thin golden wire,_

_At the edge of a knife._

She looked up into Suigintou's crimson eyes. "I'm…a lie."

Suigintou starred into her eyes, a disappointed expression on her face. She sighed. "Bara, give me your arm."

Barasuishou complied.

Suigintou gripped her thin wrist gently, stroking it with one finger. The movement was relaxing, comforting, soothing…

Then without warning, Suigintou pulled a black feather from her wings and jabbed the tip deep into Barasuishou's porcelain skin.

She screamed. Out of surprise, out of the pain, but mostly out of the fact that _Suigintou_ had delivered the blow.

_Majestic blue fire,_

_Glowing like death,_

_Blue eyes of malice,_

_That laughed as they wept._

"A lie, you say?" Suigintou questioned. "Tell me then, Bara, do you feel pain right now?"

Barasuishou nodded, her tears spilling over.

"And do you consider the pain you feel a lie?"

Barasuishou hesitated, and then shook her head. No, it hurt too much to not be real.

Suigintou's eyes softened. Gently, now, she removed the black feather from Barasuishou's skin. Placing a delicate hand on her cheek, she leaned forward and kissed her sister delicately on her lips.

It was soft and short, but it was enough to calm her frayed nerves and stop her tears.

When Suigintou pulled back, she smiled and used her thumb to wipe away the remaining sadness from Barasuishou's face. "And the emotions you feel, are they a lie?"

Barasuishou hesitated again, and then shook her head. "No."

_Purple should be there,_

_The color of envy._

_The two joint identities,_

_In a bloody red frenzy._

Suigintou pulled her sister close to her again. "No, they aren't. The feelings I feel for you are not a lie. The things that you feel are not lies, either. That's just what they want to make you believe."

"I'm…not junk."

"No, never. Junk is not something you should ever talk about. Ever. Because…If we believe the lies, then how will we know what is true?"

Suigintou kissed her sister again, and Barasuishou went back to seeking solace against the soft velvet of her sister's dress. "Shinku…"

"Shinku is a lie. She doesn't know what it's like for us. She has lived an illusion her whole life. Father has lied to her, convinced her that she is perfect; he's sent her on one fool's errand after another. Shinku is a lie, but you, my dear sister, are the truth." Suigintou wrapped her black wings around them. "You are my truth."

And she believed her.

_It's not as if I hate it,_

_But I have to ask why._

_And now I am going,_

_To take back what was mine._

She knew that Suigintou would drill those words into her head, but Barasuishou couldn't forget them if she tried.

* * *

**As you can see, I do not have a high opinion of Shinku. Neither does Suigin-chan.**

**This pair...It's strange, yet weirdly appealing...I may do more of this in the future.**

**Well, anyway, reveiw, please. I need to know if I did a good job or not, so I may improve in the future. But don't flame. If you flame, I will flame back, and harder.**

**And now, back to work on "No Lustfull Deed." Bye bye!**


End file.
